


Void & Radiolaria = ?

by DracosDragon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of Vex Systems, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosDragon/pseuds/DracosDragon
Summary: fic idea i wrote out of inspiration, uses an oc i only rlly ramble about on discordprobably won't make a lot of sense if you read this randomlyalt title: local void entity has nsfw times with the vex as they both learn about each otherves is a hollow knight oc(a Vessel), but i'm not tagging it there because it's mostly d2
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Vex Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Void & Radiolaria = ?

Ves was sitting on Nessus, staring at the pulsing blue light coming from some exposed - and very heavily modified - Vex machinery, slowly turning his arm from the normal solidified Void chitin and contained extra liquid to a careful, pliable and slightly melting void tendril, for use in this particular 'experiment', letting the gentle hum of machinery and pulsing of Light ground him as he reshapes his arm to be more...acceptable, for interfacing with the Vex. 

Once completed, the reshaped arm is gently placed into the machinery, letting it work to combine both liquid void and Vex radiolaria and allow him to...interface, so to speak, with the small collective located earlier in the week. An interesting sensation, nonetheless, feeling his more liquid part mix with what's practically the lifeblood - life-fluid? - of another being. 

The process finishes the linkage, both Ves and a Vex Mind finding themselves linked in quite the odd manner, mental probes sent back and forth between the two in rapid succession, both testing defense and exchanging information. This sharing of information eventually leads to the pair meeting in an area not quite dream and not quite reality, contained in the space between and the minds of them both.

Greetings exchanged, they both set about looking each other over, with Ves being the first to speak in this space. "Query: May I take a better look as you? Never been able to get a good close look at a living Vex safely."

An affirmative beep is given by the Minotaur-frame Mind, a robotic voice answering soon after, with them moving closer and crouching down despite Ves' height. "[QUERY: Intent]?"

"Purpose: Curiosity. You Vex have such detail and skill in working metal bodies like these, and I desire to see closer." He begins carefully looking over their metal frame, running careful hands over details in the metal and looking almost lovingly over what complex components are visible, admiring the careful -and quite masterful- creation gone into the Minotaur's form.

"[Query: Investigate]?" A large, careful hand moves to inspect Ves' own form in return, his curiosity returned in kind.

"Affirmative. Only fair if you look as well." Ves allows himself to be carefully handled as he is moved slightly, his head slightly tilted to get a better look at his mask or an unused arm lifted up to look at the slightly iridescent chitin, colors slightly dancing along the surface in the sourceless light of the space.

The investigation on Ves' side is soon finished, though once free of various inspection, their own gets slightly more handsy, with small presses and adjustments done out of curiosity for the void-being's form, slightly moving their body and eventually pressing somewhere more intimate~

"U-uh, Warning: Kinda sensitive down there, probably would be awkward to continue that line of intimacy." Ves blushes slightly at the presses between his legs, the area of malleable void easily moving from the Mind's touch, and he sends a light pulse of Arc energy towards them to return the stimulation.

Another gentle press is applied, with the mind politely asking, "Permission: Continue? Curious...", usually red eye-light shifting to a curious yellow at the resulting small huff from Ves.

"Permission granted. Want me to do a few more Arc pulses?" He slightly shifts to be sitting more upright, letting the Mind sate their curiosity and providing stimulating pulses of energy in return.

"Affirmative. Keep it up~" The Mind keeps it up, continuing to stimulate the Vessel from small, light brushes against his thigh to careful presses against that malleable section...

This continues for a good hour or so, which i'm not going to write since idk how to keep it going, before both of them are finished, happily resting in the mindscape place. "Maybe we can do this again, if your Collective remains friendly? Would be nice to have you around~"

"[Affirmative]. Beneficial to work with Lightbearers." The dreamscape eventually comes to an end, Ves slowly waking and returning to his own body as the machine used for the interface powers down, Ves spending a while collecting himself and reforming his arm, a small pocket of radiolaria kept close in memory of this first meeting as he packs up and goes to record the results of this 'experiment'...


End file.
